Shattered Shells
by CamSpams
Summary: A sudden malfunction of their portal stick during the return trip home causes the 2003 Turtles to land in a world with a Shattered Moon. Separated from their world and thrown into a new one, how will our favorite band of brothers handle themselves in land filled with Grimm? Joined by your favorite Huntsmen and Huntresses, follow these young heroes as they venture through Remnant.


**Chapter 1**

Leo watched as the other two TMNT teams returned to their respective realities after their combined victory against Ch'rell. Turning to Donnie he asked, "So this portal stick will get us home?"

"Sure will," the brains of the brothers replied with confidence as he flipped the portal stick, "Trust me, I'm the smart one." Finding level land, Donnie placed the portal stick down then waited as the rift back to their own reality opened. "See there it is," he stated as they all watched the busy streets of New York City come to life.

"Home sweet home," Raph commented as he grinned. "Man. Fighting for the fate of multiple realities really take a beating out of you," he added as he stretched his aching body, "Why don't we order twenty boxes of pizza when we get back huh?" Glancing at Master Splinter, who sighed before he nodded in agreement with Raph's request.

"Oh look I see Casey and April!" Mikey exclaimed as they appeared to be in the lair, waiting for the Turtles and their Master to return. "HEY GUYS! WE WON!" he shouted with joy and excitement as he waved and began to dance.

"Mikey they can't see you or hear you," Donnie explained, "It's like a one way mirror. We can see everything they do or say, but they can't see our end." Noticing Leo and Raph were making faces, signaled that he was rambling again. Donnie responded, "Anyway, lets go home." His brothers and Master nodded as they all entered the portal. Suddenly the portal began crackling, raising everyone's concern.

"Donnie, I thought you said this was safe," Leo asked being the team leader and older brother. He noticed the portal slowly begin to wrap then shouted, "EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!" Placing Master Splinter on his back, he repeated, "RUN NOW!" His brothers nodded as they all began sprinting to the other end of the portal.

"JUST OUR LUCK! WE CAN'T CATCH A BREAK!" Raph shouted as the portal began collapsing.

"WE'RE ALMOST THEIR GUYS I CAN SEE IT!" Mikey added panting from begin tired as they continued to run for their lives.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Donnie responded from being able to see the portal beginning to close on itself. "LEO WHAT DO WE DO?!"

They were short on time, but Leo was used to being under pressure, especially at times when lives were on the line. "DONNIE IF THE PORTAL CLOSES CAN THERE BE A WAY TO OPEN IT UP AGAIN?!" he shouted.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW, BUT THERE IS A POSSIBILITY IF SOMEONE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THE OTHER SIDE!" Donnie shouted back while Mikey and Raph exchanged worried some looks between each other.

With the chance of the portal being able to be opened up again, Leo glanced back at his Master then said, "SENSEI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE WE GET THROUGH THE PORTAL!" Before Master Splinter could respond, he added, "IT'S A RISK, BUT I BELIEVE WITH THE FOUR US TOGETHER WE WILL BE FINE AND I TRUST APRIL AND CASEY WILL DO EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO BRING US BACK!" Glaring into his Master's eyes, Leo could tell that Splinter was having doubts about this plan, but with a simple nod prompted Leo to call out, "GUYS! GET SPLINTER TO THE END OF THE PORTAL!" His brothers nodding in agreement with their leader's plan, Leo signaled Splinter to leap off him to Raphel.

"FAST BALL COMING RIGHT UP MIKEY!" Raph roared after launching Splinter from his right hand to the youngest turtle.

"FLYING SPLINTER COMING RIGHT AT YOU DONNIE!" Mikey shouted as he used his Nun-Chucks to swing their Master forward.

"TELL APRIL TO SEARCH FOR ANY TRANSDIMENSIONAL SIGNATURES AND RUN A CROSS REFERENCE OFF YOU MASTER SPLINTER!" Donnie explained after propelling Splinter to the end of the portal.

"I WILL FIND YOU MY SONS! STAY ALIVE AND TRUST IN EACH OTHER!" Splinter shouted as he disappeared.

With the portal closed and the rift collapsing on itself, the four brothers huddle together and braced for the end. "IT'S BEEN AN HONOR TO BE YOUR LEADER!" Leo shouted gripping tightly to Donnie on his left and Raph on his right. "BUT IT'S BEEN MORE OF AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU THREE AS MY BROTHERS!"

Hearing Leo's words caused Mikey to tear up then he shouted, "MAN I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Holding back his own, Raph shouted back as he brought his youngest brother closer to him, "SHUT UP NUM-NUTS YOU DON'T KNOW IF WE ARE!"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!" Donnie shouted to bring hope to their situation. "WE JUST GOTTA BELIEVE!"

In an attempt to ease their minds, if this was truly the end for them, Leo once again shouted, "BROTHERS FOREVER ON THREE!" Immediately his brothers recognized what he meant then nodded in response. "ALRIGHT! ONE!...TWO!...THREE!"

"BROTHERS FOREVER!" They roared as the rift finally collapsed followed by a blinding light.

* * *

Elsewhere in a world where the night was greeted by a shattered moon, Ruby Rose, a young huntress in training just finished her night with an exciting battle with local criminals trying to steal dust from the local store in Vale. Unfortunately for her, Glynda Goodwitch provided assistance and has now taken the young girl into custody to be interviewed by Professor Ozpin, the Head Master of Beacon Academy. "I already told the scary lady that I just happened to be there when the bad guys started robbing the store," the fifth-teen year old explained, "I didn't even know they were robbing the store until one of them bothered me while I was shopping!"

"Ms. Rose if you please calm down," the Head Master asked then proceeded to take a sip of his coffee. "I already told you that you aren't in any trouble at all," he added after his sip.

"I know, but I just want to be very clear that I wasn't with those guys!" Ruby exclaimed, "Even though we happen to be wearing the same color scheme, I am innocent!" After seeing that the man in front of her already knew that, she then asked, "So...uh...then what am I here for?"

Ozpin chuckled then answered, "Do you know who I am?"

Of course Ruby knew who he was. He's Professor Ozpin, Head Master of Beacon Academy, the school where her father and mother attended, but now that her older sister was going to attend to. "YEAH- I mean, yes I do know who you are," the excited Huntress replied with an attempt at maturity, "You're Professor Ozpin, Head Master of Beacon Academy...I've been expecting this."

"Oh? You have?" Ozpin asked with a joking, but light heart tone. "Then I guess this concludes our interview," he added, standing up from his chair.

"WAIT! I-I was kidding," Ruby admitted, "I don't know why I am here..."

Having taken a seat again, Ozpin began to explain, but the door suddenly opened and he was handed a plate of cookies followed by a glass of milk. "For you Miss Rose," he stated, placing the items on the table in front of the young girl. "You may eat while we talk, I do not mind," he added as he noticed Ruby glaring at the cookies. Without hesitation the fifth-teen year old began digging in as he explained to her how would she react if he said she could attend Beacon Academy two years earlier.

Almost choking on a cookie, Ruby responded, "W-WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Hitting her chest to clear her throat, the young huntress began composing herself then added, "Y-ack- you're not joking? I can attend Beacon Academy two years early?" This was exciting news to the fifth-teen year old weapon nerd who dreamed about nothing else, besides an eternal realm of cookies. "I mean are you sure? Can you do that?! I mean of course you can cause you're THE HEAD MASTER, but like is it really okay for you to do this?"

"Yes Ms. Rose I am allowed to do that," the Old Professor responded with a slight chuckle, "Do not worry, you will find no trouble with anyone about your presence there." Taking another sip of coffee he added, "I'll see you in a few w-"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir," Glynda Goodwitch announced as she barged through the door, "but there is another matter that requires your immediate attention."

Feeling a bit confused, which he rarely does, Ozpin responded, "Another attack?"

"Uh...no sir," Glynda replied, "How do I put this..."

"You've got four naked dudes in the middle of the square," a bearded cop cut in as he peered through the door, "Seriously, this is turning out to be one crazy night."

Even more confused about the situation just relayed to him, Ozpin turned back to Ruby then stated, "Erhm...you're free to go Ms. Rose, as I was saying I will see you in a few weeks. Good night."

Waving bye to Professor Ozpin and the others, Ruby sat there excited about how she was going to attend Beacon early then suddenly realized what she heard as she screamed, "AH NAKED GUYS!" Bolting out the door she exclaimed, "GOTTA FIND YANG BEFORE SHE DOES SOMETHING STUPID!"

* * *

 _I WILL FIND YOU MY SONS! STAY ALIVE!_

"SSSEEENNNSSSEEEIII!" Leo screamed as woke up in a frenzy with his head pounding and his body aching. He grunted as he tried to move, but he felt like he was being restrained by something. Vision still blurred Leo could only see figures then began to thrash around as he shouted, "LET GO OF ME!" Getting one of his hands free, he reached for anything that felt like a weapon then threw it at the figures near his legs, knocking one of them away. Using his free leg he kicked the other figure then hopped off the bed, but immediately collapsed as his body began to spasm from the intense pain. Only after hitting the ground face first is when he began to hear voice shouting around him. Hearing odd phrases and terms that sounded like something Donnie would use, but what they were saying felt more medical. Suddenly on what he felt like a bed, his vision began to clear. As color and shapes began to fade and the figures started to form clearly, Leo finally realized that he was in a hospital.

"Get more muscle relaxers his body is still in a spasm," a nurse shouted.

"His eyes are still blood shot, we got anything left for that," another one stated as he inspected Leo's eyes, "His eyes are rolling back! Watch it! He's losing consciousness! Get the doctor!"

Unknown time had passed before Leo once again slowly opened his eyes. Groaning as he sat upright and his vision slowly cleared, he noticed a older looking man sitting in the chair next to him. "Ah...finally awake are you," the man greeted.

Reaching for his head to try to ease the minor headache, Leo responded, "Uuuhhh...wh-who are...you?"

"Still in a bit of pain are we? Hang on, nurse!" the man called out as one came rushing to the call. "I believe he still needs some medication and water."

"Right away sir, I'll be right back," the nurse replied as she left to fetch the necessary medication.

"I would ask how are you feeling, but the answer is quite clear."

"W-Wher-WHEere am I..." Leo groaned as the headache slightly worsened.

"Ah. Stop talking, here comes the nurse."

"Open wide," the nurse ordered Leo as he complied, "And drink...There you go." Turning to the man, she stated, "He should be able to communicate now Head Master."

"Thank you for your help," the man replied as the nurse left, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Mu-erm..Much better...thank you..." Leo answered as the pain slowly faded away.

"That's good," the man commented, "Ah. Sorry, let me introduce myself: I am Professor Ozpin and I am the Head Master of Beacon Academy." Taking a sip of coffee, he asked, "And you are?"

"My name is...L-Leo..Leonardo...and I...I ddd-don't know how I got here," Leo answered. Recalling the events leading up to the bright light, Leo came to a realization then shouted, "Ww-WAIT. MY BROTHERS! WHere are they?!"

"Calm down. Do not worry, they never left your side," Professor Ozpin answered as he pointed to the other three still unconscious in their beds. "I have the best medical teams working on them, and they told me that your brothers will wake up any time soon."

Feeling a huge relief in his chest, Leo relaxed then said, "Thank you...We are in your debt..." Glancing over he noticed something odd about Raph and the others, something not quite right. "Hey Professor sir, uh...I don't think those guys are my brothers."

"Hmm? Why you say that?" Ozpin replied a bit confused.

"Well...those guys aren't mutated turtles..." Leo answered with a straight face.

"Mutated Turtles?" Ozpin repeated, a bit baffled about what he just said himself, but nevertheless he replied, "I don't understand you're saying? Is your head still hurting?"

"A little, but I know what I said, I mean look at me."

"As far as I see...you're human."

"W...WHAT!"

* * *

 **Cowabunga dudes! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Were you a bit shell shocked? I know I was when I decided to think up a story where our favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles weren't Mutant Turtles.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
